


Призраки неслучившегося прошлого

by Melissa_Badger



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa_Badger/pseuds/Melissa_Badger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Поместье Уэйнов отстроено вновь, но то, что выглядит обычным, на самом деле скрывает в себе нечто иное. Что-то растревоживает старые воспоминания — и не только воспоминания Брюса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ghosts of a Future Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/320151) by [messageredacted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/messageredacted/pseuds/messageredacted). 



> Предупреждение: dubcon в виде секса под внушением.

Когда приём заканчивается, дом кажется более пустым, чем обычно, незнакомые скрипы и потрескивания заполняют его. Брюс стоит наверху лестницы и, положив ладонь на перила, слушает. Этажом ниже прибирается нанятая прислуга, на кухне моют посуду, мешками выносят мусор. Время от времени кто-то что-то говорит, но голоса едва слышны, и это только подчёркивает, как огромно и безмолвно поместье.

— Ещё один великолепный вечер, господин Брюс, — замечает Альфред от дверей. Он глядит на Брюса с едва заметной, тонкой улыбкой. Побарабанив пальцами по полированным деревянным перилам, Брюс убирает ладонь.

— Я думал, они никогда не уедут, — ослабляет он узел галстука и поводит плечами, надеясь избавиться от чувства скованности. — В скором времени от меня не ждут ещё одного?

— Вы будете рады узнать, что Новый год случается лишь раз в году, — натянуто улыбается Альфред. 

— Разве уже рассвет? — Брюс неверяще смотрит наружу через фасадные окна; небо за стеклом — зыбких предрассветных тонов.

— Не в ближайший час. Если я вам больше не нужен, я, пожалуй, позволю себе удалиться.

— Иди-иди.

Отпустив Альфреда, Брюс разворачивается в сторону коридора, ведущего к спальне, и слушает шаги Альфреда, спускающегося по лестнице у него за спиной.

Сюрреалистическое чувство, думает он, идя по коридору. Дом — почти точная копия того, в котором он вырос. Он разыскал изначальные планы здания и записи о внесённых изменениях, которые дом претерпел за всё время, а потом попытался выстроить его в точности таким, каким тот был в день, когда выгорел дотла, но с добавлением некоторых усовершенствований. Сходство получилось невероятным, настолько, что возникла одна неприятность. Если бы дом значительно отличался от того, который он помнил, Брюс, возможно, вскоре перестал бы сбиваться с мысли, время от времени замечая вопиющую неправильность обстановки. Всё, что окружает его сейчас, так близко к образу из воспоминаний, что отличия превращают поместье в лживого уродца. 

Щёлкнув по выключателю в спальне, Брюс входит внутрь и закрывает за собой дверь. Альфред уже успел побывать здесь, откинул одеяло и положил пижаму. На прикроватном столике — стакан с водой. Занавеси отдёрнуты, и Брюс почти чувствует, как по ту сторону штор ночь давит на стекло подобно осязаемой силе.

Брюс сбрасывает пиджак, на миг задерживает дыхание и, выдохнув, начинает расстёгивать рубашку. Вечеринка была с размахом, как и все, которые склонен устраивать Брюс Уэйн. Уши до сих пор гудят от джаз-бэнда, и пения, и пьяных воплей. Ещё там была пылкая молодая девушка по имени Серена, или Селина, или как-то ещё, которая хотела бы остаться чуть дольше, но Брюс любезно отклонил её предложение. Может быть, в другую ночь, когда он не будет чувствовать себя чужаком в собственном доме.

Брюс переступает через брошенную одежду, облачается в пижаму и, выключив лампу, заползает под одеяло. Закрывая глаза, он чувствует, как те горят от усталости.

И тут же он резко распахивает их, когда рядом слышится вздох. Дёрнувшись к лампе, Брюс плохо рассчитывает расстояние и сбивает её с тумбочки. Выругавшись, соскакивает с постели, хватает лампу и щёлкает выключателем, и та всё же зажигается, освещая совершенно пустую постель. Наверное, то был воздух из обдувающего изголовье кровати обогревателя. Сейчас таких моделей уже не выпускают, но не вся мебель у Брюса новая, часть куплена на распродажах и аукционах и не совсем идеально вписывается в образ дома. С другой стороны, и сам Брюс не может этим похвастаться.

***

Совершенно не понимая, что происходит, Брюс ощущает, как постепенно что-то изменяется в нём, частичка за частичкой. Когда это началось, он не знает, и совсем не уверен, что всё закончилось, однако не в его силах заставить себя остановиться.

Два года назад он мог бы сказать, что Бэтмен стал лишь костюмом, который носит Брюс Уэйн. Он сказал бы, что в сущности своей оставался тем же человеком, который сбежал из Готэма лишь для того, чтобы оказаться в Бутане. Он был всё тем же мужчиной, который лишился родителей и стал жить в этом доме. Тем же мужчиной, который любил Рэйчел и готов был прервать своё служение городу.

Рэйчел сказала ему, что маской был Брюс Уэйн, а настоящим — Бэтмен, так что, похоже, некоторые его подозрения подтвердились. Брюс не знает, когда произошло переключение, если оно вообще было. Может быть, он хотел стать той личностью, что скрывалась под маской, использовать её имя, чтобы достичь всего, к чему стремился он. «Брюс» как личность остался бы обычным парнем, но «Брюс Уэйн» как персона и вовсе существовал строго в рамках продуманных движений, каждое из которых делалось ради уверенности, что все видят именно то, что он хочет показать. «Бэтмен» же стал пространством, в котором он мог быть самим собой, потому что никто не знал, кто же он.

Но настоящий он ещё оставался где-то — внизу, под всеми масками. Этот настоящий думал о том, чтобы отойти в сторону, найти любовь, обрести семью, о прочем, что совершенно не соприкасалось с Бэтменом. Кто-то же был там, внутри!

А потом умерла Рэйчел. Умер Харви. Готэм дошёл до того, чтобы увидеть в Бэтмене врага. Брюс видел в новостях, как собаки и пресса рвут Бэтмена на куски. И больше не было жизни вне Бэтмена, не сейчас, когда все уже были мертвы. Те люди, кто ещё любил его как человека, любил того, кто оставался внутри, ушли. Потеряв почти всё — что он спас?

Сейчас, среди стен своего особняка, Брюс чувствует, как части его личности заменяются чем-то чужеродным. В нём была часть, которая мечтала о семье — и она заменилась холодным расчетом: каким Брюс хочет выглядеть для других людей и какое шоу должен устроить, чтобы заплатить этой аудитории за отклик (хотя ему на них плевать). Крошечная часть его хотела обзавестись детьми. И она сменилась сдержанностью, даже бесчувственностью. Половина его исчезла, а он и не заметил, потому что та часть его, которая могла забеспокоиться, растворилась первой.

***

Когда Брюс открывает глаза, в комнате тихо. За занавесками совсем чуть-чуть посветлело, как будто солнце пытается подняться, но ещё не набрало сил. Брюс вполне уверен, что его разбудил какой-то звук, но не может вспомнить его. Это мог быть и крик.

Брюс скатывается с кровати и потирает ладонями лицо. Такую невероятную усталость он всегда чувствует, если спал недостаточно: проснулся, а отдохнуть не успел. Трудно сказать, сколько сейчас времени. Поднявшись на ноги, он идёт к двери спальни и отворяет её.

В залах темно — точно не рассвело, — а в воздухе замерла особенная тишина, абсолютно лишённая звуков. Брюс доходит до лестницы и смотрит вниз. Фойе вернулось к своей обычной безупречности, никаких цветных лент, или салфеток, или брошенных то тут, то там бокалов из-под коктейлей. Кто-нибудь назвал бы вечер успешным, Брюс же только рад, что тот закончился. Мысль о необходимости общаться одновременно с таким количеством людей захлёстывает его неясным ужасом.

— Альфред? — зовёт он, шагая вниз. Он спускается в холл и идёт босиком по мрамору. Всё вымыто начисто, серпантин и бокалы из-под шампанского выброшены. Должно быть, он всё-таки уснул, пусть и спал совсем немного. Шум доносится из кухни, которую прислуга прибирает последней. Брюс решается подойти к дверному проёму и заглядывает внутрь. 

— О, господин Уэйн. — Одна из поставщиков, молодая женщина с короткими тёмными волосами, смущённо смотрит на него, замерев над стеклянными осколками. — Мы разбудили вас?

Брюс молча качает головой, хотя, вероятно, всем ясно, что это так, потому что он в пижаме, а волосы растрёпаны со сна. Он осматривает кухню, а слуги поглядывают на него в ответ. Похоже, что о плитку вдребезги разбили вазу, кувшин или что-то похожее.

— Незначительная случайность, — робко говорит она. — Мы всё уберём. Простите, что побеспокоили.

— Ничего, — отвечает Брюс. Яркий свет в помещении кажется ему нереальным, а стены далёкими, как если бы они отстояли от него на многие мили.

— Можем мы вам ещё чем-нибудь помочь?

После вопроса она делает паузу, продолжая сжимать ручку кувшина в ладони. Очевидно, это вежливый намёк, чтобы он ушёл, и Брюс принимает его как надо.

— Нет, ничего не нужно, — говорит он, отступая обратно в вестибюль. — Мне всего лишь было любопытно, что за шум.

— Мы очень сожалеем.

Говоря это, она краснеет, но Брюс не может сказать, смущение ли было тому причиной или кокетство. Он широко улыбается, и румянец вспыхивает ещё ярче.

— Доброй ночи, — говорит он, начиная отворачиваться. Она улыбается и резко поднимает ладонь к своему лицу, так быстро, что сначала Брюс думает, будто она прихлопнула мошку.

Потом хлещет кровь, и женщина всем телом валится вперёд. Из глазницы торчит длинный стеклянный осколок. Зрелище настолько шокирующе и отвратительно, что мгновение Брюс только смотрит безразлично, не в состоянии отреагировать. Только когда другие слуги отскакивают с криками ужаса, он понимает, что это не сон, — женщина мертва.


	2. Chapter 2

— Это было самоубийство, — говорит Альфред, стоя в дверном проёме спальни с чашкой чая.

Брюс сидит на краю кровати и не отрывает взгляда от патрульных машин, удаляющихся по дороге, ведущей от ворот поместья к основной магистрали. Машина скорой помощи только что уехала и увезла тело.

— Почему она сделала это? — спрашивает он, хмуро глядя в окно. Потом поворачивается лицом к Альфреду, который слегка пожимает плечами и ставит чашку на тумбочку у кровати.

— Не думаю, что мы когда-нибудь узнаем. 

— Мы с ней только поговорили. Она растерялась, но и только — она не сказала ничего такого, что могло бы… — Брюс недоверчиво качает головой. Пальцы едва слушаются его, будто застыли от холода, который, наверное, просачивается в комнату из окна. Брюс обнимает чайную чашку обеими ладонями. Он не скорбит и не думает скорбеть. Он совсем не знал эту женщину. Всего лишь странный случай. 

— Все видели то же самое, — спокойно говорит Альфред. — Это был не несчастный случай и не убийство.

Брюсу нечего добавить, потому что так оно и есть. Кроме самоубийства других объяснений нет. Вот только всё совсем неправильно. Она ведь улыбалась ему. Он сказал что-то не то? Её так унизила мысль, что она разбудила его, и она не смогла перенести позора? Да как такое возможно?

— Ложитесь спать, господин Брюс, — с сочувствием говорит Альфред. — Вы совсем не спали.

— Ты тоже.

— Я вздремну, если и вы сделаете то же самое.

Брюс вздыхает и улыбается:

— Решил заняться шантажом? Ладно. Тогда и я не хочу, чтобы ты делал свои тёмные делишки, пока я сплю.

— Даю слово, — возвращает Альфред улыбку и удаляется из комнаты.

***

Брюс просыпается и чувствует, что пижама липкая. Давно же у него не было мокрых снов. Он не может чётко вспомнить, что снилось, но когда закрывает глаза, ловит обрывок фантазии: зелёные глаза и спутанные волосы.

Тяжело поднявшись с постели, он идёт в ванную, чтобы вымыться. Почему-то даже после сна в теле чувствуется слабость, но можно принять горячий душ, тёплая вода разогреет руки и ноги, которые ломит как при сильном холоде, словно он всю ночь проспал при открытом окне.

Вода изумительно горяча, и он стоит под струями добрых десять минут, прежде чем наконец заставляет себя выйти из-под душа и начать вытираться. Он совершенно измучен: вряд ли спал слишком много.

Он подумывает, не найти ли Альфреда, чтобы попросить его приготовить что-нибудь на завтрак и чтобы помог ему придумать, чем занять себя или что бы поделать вне дома. Но потом он оглядывается на кровать и вспоминает сон. На сегодня у Брюса нет никаких обязательств, а таких снов, как этот, он уже давно не видел. Ещё несколько часов сна ему не повредят.

***

— Господин Брюс?

Брюс закапывается лицом в подушку. 

— М-м…

В кровати тепло и уютно, и он только-только начал смотреть очень приятный сон.

Раздаётся вздох, а потом некто живо раздёргивает занавески, затапливая комнату бледным серым светом.

— Четыре часа дня, господин Брюс. Я подумал, что вы захотите увидеть солнце прежде, чем оно сядет.

Брюс через силу открывает глаза. По тому, как свет падает на стену, можно предположить, что светло будет ещё с полчаса, не больше, а потом уже начнёт темнеть. Потерев глаза, он начинает перекатываться на спину, но останавливается и чуть натягивает коленями одеяло.

— Я проспал весь день?

— Ещё не весь, сэр. 

Брюс слабо улыбается. Суставы ломит, тело кажется неповоротливым после слишком затянувшегося сна, во рту пересохло, а ресницы склеены высохшей влагой. Он тянется к стакану с водой и вдруг вспоминает девушку на кухне с осколком в глазнице.

Он садится.

— Из полиции не звонили?

— Нет. Поступило множество просьб об интервью, но репортёрам было сообщено, что сейчас вы не желаете делать заявления. Я надеюсь, так будет лучше.

— Отлично. — Брюс зевает и падает обратно на подушку. — Я спущусь вниз через минуту.

Мгновение Альфред смотрит на него, а потом исчезает за дверью. Брюс скользит рукой под покрывало, под край пижамных штанов, нестерпимо ноющий член напрягается в его ладони.

Сон… Брюс не может его ясно вспомнить, остаётся лишь смутное осознание, что фантазия была яркой и сильной, настолько, что уловить её послевкусие можно без труда. И там была не только эротика, а ещё и что-то близкое к эйфории, ничем не омрачённый восторг и упоение счастьем. Одно лишь воспоминание о пережитом наслаждении воздействует так же сильно, как боль. Он ласкает себя ладонью, пытаясь вернуть его.

Сон оставил его на грани, и ему достаточно нескольких быстрых движений, чтобы начать вбиваться бёдрами в ладонь, глотая крик. Так сильно он не кончал уже давно, а потом Брюс лежит, задыхающийся и опустошённый, и думает об улыбающихся губах.

***

Ужин Альфред накрывает на кухне, где Брюс предпочитает есть, если не принимает гостей. Столовая слишком просторна и наполнена гулким эхом. Когда он сидит там в полном одиночестве за огромным столом, то чувствует себя пародией на миллиардера. Мир за окнами поместья серый и размытый, земля покрыта тонкой, подтаявшей снежной коркой, а деревья голыми прутьями тянутся вверх, чёрные на фоне бронзового неба.

— Пишут, что приближается снегопад, — замечает Брюс, пока Альфред наливает в фарфоровую чашку горячий чёрный кофе. Сегодняшняя газета лежит перед ним на столе.

— На этой неделе уже один прошёл, — ворчит Альфред. — Смею заметить, его было достаточно. 

Брюс посмеивается: 

— Сегодня первое января. Смею заметить, зима ещё не закончилась.

Альфред ставит чашку с кофе, молочник и сахарницу перед Брюсом. Брюс добавляет и сливки, и сахар, продолжая просматривать газету в поисках чего-то интересного скорее для себя, а не для Бэтмена. Но, похоже, ничего особенного нет. Смерть девушки произошла слишком поздно, чтобы попасть в газету, но он предполагает, что телевизионные станции уже болтают об этом. И он совсем не хочет слушать, что они говорят.

— Ты подготовил что-нибудь подходящее, чтобы сказать репортёрам, так? — спрашивает он, оглянувшись на Альфреда. — В духе «это было ужасно, мы скорбим и молимся вместе с её близкими» или что-то в этом роде. Как, ещё раз, её звали?

— Эмили Бейкер. Я подготовлю речь.

Брюс смотрит через плечо на место на полу, где девушка умерла. К нынешнему моменту там не осталось ни капли её жизни. Полиция очень тщательно подошла к фотографированию, сбору улик и опросу свидетелей, хотя находящийся при исполнении офицер заверил Брюса, что вряд ли возникнут осложнения. Шестнадцать человек видели, как она сделала это, и никто даже близко не стоял к ней. И впрямь — ни намёка на преступление.

Она улыбнулась ему, а потом убила себя. Брюс проводит ладонью по волосам, внезапно вымотанный.

— Знаешь, я не так уж хорошо себя чувствую. Лучше пойду обратно в кровать.

***

Столбик кровати сильно ударяется о стену. Брюс впивается пальцами в простынь и упирается коленями в матрас. Вокруг его бёдер обвиты ноги, а женщина под ним стонет, подаваясь навстречу. Он зарывается лицом в её волосы, вталкивается в неё, ещё, ещё ближе.

Дрожь проходит по её телу, вокруг члена Брюса, она тихо вскрикивает, плотно обхватывая его. Её хриплые стоны вдруг сменяются хихиканьем, а потом мужским смехом.

— Зачем, Брюс?.. — говорит мужчина.

Брюс подскакивает, хватая ртом воздух. На пижаме снова следы, в комнате совершенно темно, и всё, что он может видеть перед собой, — зелёные волосы и белую раскраску. Это был… Он был с…

Он сваливается с кровати, мчится в ванную и успевает к унитазу прежде, чем его стошнит. Этот сон совсем не из приятных. Какая-то больная шутка!

Поднявшись на ноги, он заходит в душ, чтобы окончательно проснуться. Включает холодную воду, полощет рот и дрожит от озноба, чувствуя, как тело вмиг покрывается гусиной кожей. Он выскакивает наружу так быстро, как может, кутается в полотенце, а потом возвращается в спальню, чтобы взять чистую пижаму.

Часы на тумбочке подсказывают, что сейчас три часа ночи. Он так много проспал? Он же лёг немногим позже пяти вечера, и это ещё после того, как он спал весь день. Наверное, смерть девушки поразила его сильнее, чем он думал. Наверное, он и в самом деле заболел.

Он переодевается в чистое и присаживается на край постели, осматриваясь вокруг. В слабом свете, падающем из проёма ванной, всё выглядит почти, но недостаточно правильным, каждый предмет обстановки отбрасывает тени, которые будто бы не совсем соответствуют его форме. Брюс чувствует неожиданную дрожь отвращения и растирает покрытые мурашками руки.

Сон об этом… об этом мужчине совершенно не имеет смысла. До сих пор Брюсу снилась женщина, он вполне уверен. В любом случае, у него никогда не было ни капли влечения к Джокеру, и он не видит причины, чтобы что-то могло измениться. Всего лишь подсознание, сыгравшее эту жестокую шутку; наверное, мысли о Рэйчел и Харви встряхнули его воспоминания. 

Сейчас, когда он бодрствует, паника кошмара отступила и осталась только усталость. Гудит голова. Брюс намечает себе план на утро: надо покинуть поместье. Он встанет пораньше, устроит пробежку, разогреет кровь. Может даже, откликнется на предложение Селины и сводит её куда-нибудь поужинать, может, отвезёт в Париж — и несколько дней поживёт в совсем других декорациях. Это должно прекратить его нездоровую хандру в слишком новом доме, и хотя замыслы вмиг вызывают одну лишь скуку, может быть, он получит удовольствие, когда начнёт их воплощать.

***

— Сэр, вам лучше?

Брюс открывает слипающиеся веки и смотрит на потолок. Головная боль всё ещё с ним, пульсирует где-то в области глаз. Потолок освещён дневным светом; ах да, утро.

— Не совсем, — бормочет он. Альфред ставит чашку с кофе на тумбочку.

— Возможно, это вам поможет, — говорит он. — Кофеин взбодрит вас.

Потянувшись к чашке, Брюс замирает, увидев время на часах.

— Они правильно идут?

— Два часа дня, — кивает Альфред.

Брюс пялится на часы, не в силах осознать.

— Я спал… двадцать один час?

Альфред ничего не отвечает, занятый раздвиганием штор. Усевшись, Брюс берёт чашку обеими руками и греет ладони. Струйки тепла прогревают его горло, когда он делает глоток.

— Пожалуй, схожу на пробежку, — говорит он, допивая кофе. — Не беспокойся насчёт обеда, я не голоден.

***

Пробежка помогает Брюсу почувствовать себя лучше. Голова гудит не так сильно, разве что лёгкие болят от холодного воздуха. У извилистых дорог вдоль гряды Палисадов нет тротуаров и нужно посматривать и назад, и вперёд, охватывая взглядом просторы заснеженных полей, живописных сухостоев и гребни заборов вокруг частных владений. Когда Брюс был в старших классах, он ежедневно бегал этим маршрутом, и сейчас он погружается в тот же ритм, что и тогда.

Его беда в том, что он застрял на проторенной дорожке. Бэтмен, скрывающийся и не обременённый законом, удерживает от совершения тяжёлых преступлений ещё до своего появления. Гордон на славу постарался, расправляясь с членами банд, позиции которых пошатнулись после двойного удара по Фальконе и Марони, так что преступников не так много, чтобы криминальные группировки стали править бал. Нет и других террористов, потому что банды выучили урок о найме незнакомцев. Несомненно, возник некий вакуум в силах, и что-то должно появиться, чтобы заполнить его, но пока что всё тихо.

Дороги белы как мел от дорожной соли там, где не мерцают чернотой от растаявшего снега. Лишь один автомобиль замечает Брюс, пока бежит. Он делает неспешную петлю вокруг соседнего владения перед тем, как возвращается к дому.

Поскольку он подходит со стороны дороги, может видеть давно знакомый силуэт поместья, хотя всё слишком новое и блестящее. На стенах не видно оплетавшего старые кирпичи плюща, а несколько деревьев, росших слишком близко к дому, выглядят поврежденными или и вовсе давно спилены. Но всё-таки это очень похожий дом. 

Брюс чувствует всплеск ностальгии, а потом вспоминает, что это не те самые стены, среди которых он рос. Неприятная мысль вдребезги разбивает хорошее настроение: этот дом — умный самозванец, а дом его памяти мёртв и похоронен.

Круто свернув к парадной двери, а потом снова передумав, он по дуге идёт к служебному входу на кухню, где и входит в дом, стряхивая налипший на ботинки снег. Стоит попасть в тепло кухни, он ощущает волнующий порыв, тень воспоминания его сна. Брюс бодрствует около трёх часов. Достаточно же этого времени? Теперь-то он может пойти спать?

— Как ваша пробежка? — спрашивает Альфред, входя на кухню со стороны комнат слуг.

— Замечательно, — отвечает Брюс, достаёт из шкафчика стакан и наполняет его водой из-под крана.

— Я отправляю цветы в похоронное бюро на поминальную службу мисс Бейкер. Добавите соболезнование вашей рукой или мне стоит позаботиться об этом?

В три глотка Брюс осушает стакан, а потом опускает взгляд на газету в руках Альфреда.

— Можешь сделать это за меня?

— Как пожелаете.

— Я пойду приму душ, — говорит Брюс. — Я буду… хм, увидимся позже.

Альфред удаляется к своему кабинету, а Брюс торопится вверх по лестнице, уже представляя, что именно увидит во сне.

***

Губами он касается её прикрытых век, ощущая подрагивание ресниц. Её ладони зарываются ему в волосы и заставляют опуститься за поцелуем, голодным и нетерпеливым.

— Люблю тебя, — ласково шепчет Брюс, и слова его искренни, он абсолютно честен. За неё он готов отдать жизнь, вся его душа и тело пронизаны огнём любви. И он не в силах даже представить себя с кем-то, кроме неё.

— Я тебя тоже, — мурлычет она, и весёлые нотки звенят в её голосе. 

Он целует улыбающиеся губы, касается щеки, прослеживает поцелуем бугристую ткань шрамов. Он отшатывается, продолжая держать глаза закрытыми.

«Нет, никаких шрамов. Гладкая кожа».

Когда он склоняется к её мягким губам вновь, кожа её щёк становится гладкой. Ладони обнимают его плечи, притягивая его к ней. Поцелуями он касается её подбородка, кожа её на вкус… Нет, ещё раз нет! Никакого грима. Только кожа.

Он раздвигает коленом её ноги, и она лодыжкой, упираясь в его ногу сзади, толкает его колено выше, вплотную к влажному жару. Он чувствует кожей её вставший…

Брюс моргает, разглядывая тёмный потолок. Просто прекрасно, самовнушение не сработало. И всё ещё не понять, отчего подсознание продолжает терзать его столь ненормальным образом.

Раздаётся вежливый стук в дверь.

— Да? — зовёт он, и Альфред вплывает в комнату.

— Не желаете ли поужинать? 

Брюс поднимается, опираясь на локти. Он совсем не хочет есть. Голова всё ещё болит и, честно, даже после всей этой спячки он желает лишь одного: закрыть глаза.

— Нет, — говорит он, заставляя себя сесть. — Думаю, мне нужно сделать пару звонков. Я скажу, если проголодаюсь.

— Конечно, как скажете.

Альфред удаляется, а Брюс встаёт с постели. 

Он уже сыт всем этим по горло. В каждом сне сегодняшней ночи присутствовал мужчина — в том или ином виде.

Пока не выбросит Джокера из головы, заснуть — полноценно заснуть — он не сможет. Понятия не имея, как тот вообще там оказался, Брюс практически уверен, что у него остался единственный способ. Нужно встретиться с Джокером лицом к лицу и напомнить себе, насколько искренне ненавидит его.

Он собирается в Аркхэм.

***

На практике всё не так просто, приходится сделать не один телефонный звонок и потянуть за некоторые ниточки. Брюс Уэйн сидит во главе совета попечителей Лечебницы Аркхэм, и в то время как его положение предоставляет ему немало прав, у него фактически нет беспрепятственного доступа к пациентам. Наконец ему удаётся убедить достаточное количество людей, что он с любительской точки зрения интересуется психологией и хотел бы попробовать свои силы на Джокере, и, да, он в самом деле должен провести беседу как можно раньше, незамедлительно, прямо сейчас. Брюс пытается создать впечатление парня с ветром в голове и несколько высокомерного, но, главное, безобидного и готового сделать «пожертвование» всем, кто ему поможет.

Встреча с Джокером назначена на следующее утро, и всю ночь Брюса одолевают беспокойные сны. Он предполагает, что вот так должна выглядеть ломка. Сновидения наполняют его невероятным счастьем, пока он в них, но когда он просыпается, мир вокруг абсолютно бесцветен. Нет аппетита, ничто не трогает его, не кажется интересным, даже если это облачение в костюм Бэтмена и патрулирование города, а ведь только подобная «рутина» и помогла ему не сойти с ума в прошлом году. 

Когда он бодрствует, думает только об одном: как скоро он заставит себя уснуть; когда же засыпает, начинает бояться, что проснётся.

Он просыпается за два часа до назначенного времени и долго стоит под душем, потом бреется и переодевается в костюм. Альфред, несмотря на его протесты, приготовил ему яйца-пашот на тосте, и Брюс неохотно завтракает в столовой.

Нестерпимое желание вернуться в сон сменяется нарастающим волнением и нервозностью. Он не видел Джокера лично с того дня, как оставил его висящим кверху тормашками на стене небоскрёба. Были, конечно, новостные сводки и долгий, очень затянувшийся судебный процесс, поскольку обвиняли Джокера сразу во множестве убийств, и покушений на убийство, и похищений, и… неважно, что ещё обвинители пытались пришить ему. Каждый хотел добавить что-то своё, а порядка не добавило, когда Джокер отказался признать себя виновным, хотя всем его участие и так было очевидно. Если бы он попал в Блэкгейт, был бы приговорён к смерти, но адвокат сумел убедить всех, что Джокер психически невменяем и потому не может отвечать за свои действия. До сих пор Брюса обуревала ярость от одной только мысли, что Джокер якобы не осознавал, что творит, но с решением суда ничего не поделать.

Он приезжает в лечебницу и паркуется, как обычно, возле входа в административный корпус, куда приезжает на заседания совета. Его встречает Генри Уэннет, нынешний управляющий больницы.

— Рад снова видеть вас, — говорит он и пожимает руку Брюсу, он отвечает с энтузиазмом.

— Спасибо большое, что помогаете мне, — он дарит Уэннету широкую ухмылку. — Я некоторое время интересуюсь психологией и всего лишь хотел начать покорение и этой вершины, вы понимаете?

Улыбка Уэннета едва заметна.

— Признаюсь, обычно мы ни за что не позволили бы, эм-м, несотруднику разговаривать с одним из наших пациентов, но такому заботливому покровителю, как вы, наше учреждение не смогло бы отказать.

Крупная денежная сумма, которую Брюс перевёл на его счёт, возможно, тоже имела некоторое влияние, но Брюс только скалится в улыбке:

— Вот и отлично! Давайте приступим.

Он следует за Уэннетом в холл. Здание старое и выглядит соответствующе, с узкими коридорами и деревянными перекрытиями, со стенами, выкрашенными много раз, слой поверх слоя.

— Простите, нам придётся обыскать вас, — упреждающе морщится Уэннет. — Все посетители лечебницы проходят одинаковую процедуру. 

— Без проблем, — говорит Брюс. Скрывать ему нечего. Он здесь лишь чтобы увидеть Джокера и избавиться от навязчивой идеи, чтобы, наконец, спокойно наслаждаться своими собственными снами.

— Хорошо. — На лице Уэннета облегчение. Они с Брюсом проходят в помещение с низкой скамьёй и рамой металлоискателя. Охрана ждёт их.

Брюсу торопится пройти обыск, он быстро снимает обувь, проходит через раму, а затем даёт охранникам обыскать, нет ли оружия на нём. Наконец ступни его скользят обратно в туфли.

— У вас будет час. — Уэннет ведёт его через другой зал. — В камере ведётся видеонаблюдение, так что кто-нибудь из нас сразу появится, если возникнет какая-либо ситуация, но я не ожидаю, что с ним будут проблемы. Я должен сообщить, что ваше интервью будет записываться.

— Меня устраивает, — говорит Брюс, и ему не терпится уже начать.

Останавливаются они перед дверью с небольшим окошком. Кивком Уэннет указывает на неё:

— Входите, когда будете готовы.

Через окно, в которое заглядывает Брюс, видно, что посередине комнаты стоит широкий стол, по центру которого проходит толстая перекладина. По ту сторону стола сидит Джокер, на нём наручники, цепь от которых идёт к брусу, хотя Джокеру, похоже, это не мешает. На нём тёмно-рыжая роба Аркхэма, подстрижен он короче, чем помнит Брюс, корни отросли, и зелёный цвет почти сошёл.

Без грима он кажется даже мрачнее и неприветливее, что сложно было предположить. Вокруг глаз тёмные круги, отчего он выглядит истощённым. Губы сжаты, они ничуть не улыбаются, а шрамы на щёках как трещины в земле. Волосы тёмные.

Перед Брюсом практически незнакомый ему мужчина, и он колеблется мгновение, а потом открывает дверь и входит внутрь.

Глаза Джокера тут же переводятся на него, но головы он не поднимает, а лицо не меняет выражения. Брюс позволяет двери за собой захлопнуться, подходит к столу и ставит стул напротив Джокера. А затем садится.

— Привет.

Джокер ничего не отвечает — Брюс смотрит. Наверное, ему нужно было постоять в прихожей немного дольше и перебороть неприятную растерянность от неузнавания. Он заготавливал фразы, которые произнесёт, но все они вылетели у него из головы.

— Меня зовут Брюс Уэйн, — говорит он наконец, вталкивая себя в личность Брюса. — Мне интересно узнать чуть больше о вас и о том, что произошло в прошлом году. — С неловкостью он откашливается. — Из своего пожизненного срока вы отсидели год. Сожалеете ли вы о том, что тогда сделали?

Джокер следит за ним исподлобья, взгляд его очень тяжёл и почти нервирует. Медленно расширяются его губы в улыбке, но он продолжает молчать.

Откинувшись на спинку стула, Брюс чуть выдыхает. С первой же фразы он начал интервью неправильно. Он тот, кто контролирует ситуацию, и пусть он чувствует себя словно выставленным напоказ чужому взгляду, Джокер знает о нём не намного больше, чем знает о нём Брюс. Он не должен рассчитывать на содействие Джокера, но, честно сказать, Брюс уже получил всё, чего ждал от интервью: он оказался перед Джокером и снова напомнил себе об отвратительной реальности, связанной с этим человеком. Здесь нет места латентным чувствам. И влечения к этому мужчине нет вообще.

В исследованиях о психопатах, которые он проглядел, если вдруг Уэннет станет задавать вопросы, чтобы проверить его заинтересованность, Брюс встречал, что часто люди ощущают дрожь или покрываются мурашками, когда сталкиваются с маньяками. Даже если они не знают об угрозе, это некий потаённый, неизученный инстинкт, говорящий им, что они добыча, а перед ними — хищник. Вдруг Брюс на себе испытывает эту странность. Совсем по-другому ощущается противостоять Джокеру как Брюс Уэйн.

— Понимаю, что вам неинтересно отвечать на мои вопросы, — ровно говорит он, следя за лицом Джокера. — С чего бы вам помогать мне? Вы ничего не получите, кроме вмешательства в будничный распорядок. Вы могли бы и дальше сидеть в тишине и покое.

Что Джокер думает о нём, предположить невозможно. Ситуация напоминает взгляд в одностороннее зеркало, когда не видишь, кто смотрит на тебя с той стороны, но знаешь, что там кто-то есть и он наблюдает. В самом деле, Джокеру нет никаких выгод от беседы с ним. Брюс пробует зайти с другой стороны:

— Я был знаком с Харви Дентом и Рэйчел Доуз. Вы убили их обоих, а они были хорошими людьми.

— «Хорошими людьми», — Джокер наконец начинает говорить, голос звучит едва слышно. — Ты знаешь, скольких убил твой Харви Дент?

— Харви никогда никого не убивал.

Джокер лениво пожимает плечами:

— О, конечно, никогда. Это же был Бэтмен.

— Вы даже не потрудились узнать, какими они были, прежде чем их убить. Харви строил великие планы и хотел изменить наш город. В их убийствах не было необходимости, что бы вы ни хотели в итоге получить.

— Нет, не было.

Сам себя не понимая, Брюс чувствует, как нарастает в нём раздражение. Джокер такой спокойный, столь на удивление покладистый, что почти вызывает бешенство, но Брюс может справиться с собой. Он не из тех, кем руководят чувства.

— Кто сделал вас таким? — подпускает отвращения в свой голос Брюс. (Это не сложно.) — Какой жизненный выбор привёл вас к нынешнему состоянию?

Джокер снова молчит. Опёршись локтями о стол, Брюс смотрит ему в лицо:

— Откуда у вас эти шрамы?

Наклонившись вперёд, Джокер отзеркаливает его позу — насколько это возможно с руками, прикованными к столу.

— Ради чего ты заплатил так много? Ты сделал так, что они привели меня сюда, чтобы ты смог перекинуться словечком с убийцей? Действительно хочешь понять меня, или ты здесь лишь ради не таких уж дешёвых острых ощущений, чтобы было о чём рассказывать на вечеринках?

— Понять? — Губы Брюса кривятся. — Я уже понял всё, что хотел. Папа бил, или мама била, и теперь ты думаешь, что в глубине души все в этом мире плохие, а всё, чего ты хочешь, это показать нам правду, чтобы мы перестали быть такими лицемерами. Ты думаешь, что ты сродни непонятому гению, который явит нам наши истинные лица, а затем будет хохотать над нашей потерянностью. Тебе хочется думать, что убийства людей и взрывы — это что-то невиданное, новенькое, когда на самом деле ты лишь ещё один из жалких безумцев, которых полным-полно в этой тюрьме.

Похожий на раздражение блеск мелькает в глубине глаз Джокера, но он всё ещё улыбается. Джокер оценивает Брюса, безжалостно изучает, будто проникая взглядом под костюм.

— Нет, ты прав, — медленно говорит он. — Ты абсолютно прав. Я лишь очередной несчастный тупица, в тюрьме, среди многих других. Твой Харви и твоя Рэйчел оказались не в то время не в том месте. Все мы святые — в глубине души, и я тоже; и я покажу тебе, насколько я чист на самом деле, когда те, кто лечат меня, решат, что я исцелён.

— «Исцелён»? Никто никогда не признает тебя абсолютно здоровым. В городе не осталось ни одного человека, которого не коснулось то, что творил ты или твои клоуны, — включая медиков и судей. Тебе никогда не увидеть дневной свет.

Язвительность исчезает из глаз Джокера, возвращая в них задумчивость.

— Никогда не увидеть дневной свет… — улыбается он эхом.

Брюс чувствует, что опять теряет контроль над беседой. Он быстро придумывает, на что бы переключиться.

— Должно быть, вас привело в бешенство, что пассажиры тех паромов отказались взрывать друг друга.

Плечи Джокера чуть приподнимаются, когда он пожимает плечами.

— Можно повторить мой эксперимент пятьсот раз, и произошедшее той ночью останется единственным исключением.

— Не знаю, что внушило вам такое кошмарное мнение о мире, но это бред. Похоже, вам самое место тут.

— Мо-о-ожет быть, — тянет с улыбкой Джокер. — Но что бы сказал благороднейший Брюс Уэйн, окажись он по неправильную сторону пистолета?

Он облизывает уголок рта, а Брюс не может оторвать взгляда от этого жеста. Это просто тик, побочный эффект лечения нейтролептиками; а перед ним всего лишь больной, сумасшедший мужчина. Нет ничего в нём, что можно назвать неотразимым, или волнующим, или первобытно зовущим. За время, что он провёл здесь, разглядывая Джокера, он понял, что ничего не изменилось. Он всё ещё ненавидит того всей душой, хочет избить до полусмерти за то, что тот сотворил с Рэйчел и Харви. Но суд постановил, что Джокер психически болен, и, возможно, всё же это правда.

***

Встречу Брюс заканчивает с неимоверным чувством облегчения. Эта беседа подтвердила ещё раз его ненависть к Джокеру, и он рад, что провёл её. Если его спросить, он первым признает, что в последнее время не перестаёт думать о Джокере; все изменения, что претерпела его жизнь в том году, так или иначе произошли из-за Джокера. Преследование его полицией как Бэтмена или восстановление его дома и осознание, что он не может уйти от дел или пытаться думать о своём будущем, когда там нет Рэйчел, — всё заставляло его думать о Джокере, Джокере, и причинённой им боли.

Возвращаясь к поместью, он прокручивает отрывки разговора в голове. День серый и безжизненный, без людей на дорогах чего-то не хватает; свинцовые облака грозят снегопадом. Улицы, ведущие его к изломанной гряде Палисадов, прорезают бедные районы города с поделёнными на несколько семей домами, дворы которых — лишь жалкие клочки неопрятного газона и грязного снега. Линии проводов разрезают небо на вытянутые прямоугольники, а вдоль водораздела мчится поезд.

Альфред ждёт его на кухне с обедом и не примет отказа. Однако сейчас Брюс и сам уже проголодался и охотно садится за стол. Снова начиная анализировать, он предполагает, что Джокер в какой-то момент застрял в его мыслях и стал там своеобразным мифическим чудищем, но сейчас, когда Брюс встретился с ним лицом к лицу, он почти уверен, что выпинал эту тварь обратно в шкуру человека, в оболочку, которая больше не доставит ему проблем. Да, из-за этого человека в жизни Брюса произошёл целый ряд кошмарных перемен, но он ничего не достигнет, если зациклится на нём.

— Стало ли вам лучше, сэр? — спрашивает осторожно Альфред, и Брюс тепло ему улыбается.

— Намного.


	3. Chapter 3

Брюс проводит весь день вне дома. Сначала посещает главное здание корпорации и присутствует на совещании членов правления, затем ведёт знойную мисс Селину Кайл на ужин в ресторан. Она гибкая, привлекательная, похоже, очень увлечена им. Внимание лестно, но после ужина, когда она намекает, что готова открыться чему-то большему, он отвозит Селину к её дому. В другое время, скорее всего, повёл бы её к себе домой, но прямо сейчас сама мысль о близости ему неприятна.

В поместье он возвращается часов в десять, принимает душ, переходит в библиотеку и находит книгу, которую уже начал читать. Он пробегает глазами лишь пару страниц, прежде чем проваливается в сон.

_Свернувшись у него на коленях, она целует его в шею._

_— Ты любишь меня? — спрашивает она._

_— Конечно._

_Он обнимает её и привлекает себя. Когда их губы встречаются, ощущение законченности наполняет его — в этот миг он чувствует себя совершенно целым._

_Минуту, другую они неспешно целуются, а потом она выскальзывает из его объятья, опускается на колени перед ним, а её пальчики расстёгивает молнию на его ширинке. До невозможности возбуждённый, он ловит взглядом каждое её движение, когда она наклоняется и вынимает его член из штанов. Язык лижет по нижней стороне, а когда тёмные глаза встречают его взгляд, он вмиг узнаёт их. Джокер опускает голову и заглатывает его член целиком._

_Стиснув зубы, Брюс сдавленно рычит. Так неправильно, он осознаёт, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Все успокоительные доводы рассудка, которые он создал, разбиты вдребезги. Только сегодня, направляясь к дому от лечебницы, он испытывал абсолютную антипатию к Джокеру, а сейчас нет ничего более желанного, чем трахать его, пока они оба не окажутся слишком вымотанными, чтобы продолжать._

Подобная ордалия — на грани человеческих сил, но он заставляет себя проснуться. Такое чувство, будто его тянет в разные стороны, разрывает между целостностью во сне и потерянностью в реальности, однако он открывает глаза и видит мягкий свет библиотечных ламп. Книга соскользнула с коленей и лежит перед ним на полу. Член болезненно твёрд и требует внимания — Брюс заставляет себя думать о чём-нибудь другом. Он не собирается дрочить, не на этого человека.

Он остаётся в кресле, пока возбуждение не спадает, затем идёт вниз, в ванную, и плещет на лицо водой. Отчего-то он чувствует отвратительное разочарование. Наполовину от того, что прошёл через все препоны и встретился с Джокером, а это ничуть не помогло; наполовину — что не дал сну дойти до конца.

Когда сегодня он посещал Аркхэм, спокойная уверенность и осознание своего места в мире были с ним. Он знал, чего ожидать и как стоит на всё реагировать. Однако теперь, вернувшись сюда, в сбивающий с толку, незнакомый и знакомый дом, он не знает, как воскресить то ощущение. И ему почти жаль, что нельзя вернуться в комнату для бесед, когда мир вокруг был чётко разделён на чёрное и белое. 

Промокнув лицо полотенцем, он выходит из ванной. В доме темно и тихо, хотя в холле отблески света. Наверное, Альфред ещё не ложился.

Брюс выходит на лестницу, ведущую вниз, в холл. На кухне снова горит свет; он спускается и направляется туда.

Альфред читает, сидя за кухонным столом с чашкой чая. Заметив Брюса, он поднимает голову:

— Видимо, не один я не сплю? — спрашивает он вместо приветствия.

— Неприятные сны.

Вода в чайнике ещё не остыла, так что он наливает чая и себе, а потом садится напротив Альфреда.

— Вы добились от интервью того, на что рассчитывали?

Брюс хмурится, разглядывая тёмную гладь чая.

— Мне несколько раз снился Джокер. — Если он скажет, что именно то были за сны, у бедного Альфреда будет сердечный приступ, так что в детали лучше не вдаваться. — Я плохо спал и подумал, что, увидев лично, смогу выкинуть его из головы. Не сработало. 

Альфред отпивает из чашки.

— Это из-за дома?

Брюс непонимающе глядит на него в ответ.

— В прошлый раз, — поясняет Альфред, — когда вы жили здесь, Рэйчел была жива. Она часто гостила у вас, когда вы были моложе. Вам удалось примириться с её смертью, когда вы стали жить в пентхаусе, в центре города, но теперь вы вернулись сюда, где живут воспоминания вашего детства. А если всё вокруг напоминает о ней, вы вынуждены помнить и о том, кто убил её.

— Должно быть, поэтому, — кивает после паузы Брюс. — Возможно, не стоило переезжать.

— Или, возможно, это лишь шаг вперёд. Со временем рана заживёт, но не позволяйте дурным снам прогнать вас из вашего собственного дома.

Брюс вздыхает и подносит чашку к губам. Теплота и вкус чая успокаивают.

— Я с трудом могу уснуть.

— В последнее время вы много спали. Попробуйте заставить себя не ложиться некоторое время. Может быть, вы так устанете, что уснёте без снов.

В уютной тишине они сидят ещё несколько минут, пока каждый допивает свой чай. Шумы дома и вздохи воздуха едва слышно раздаются отовсюду, это деформация материалов, легко объяснимая борьбой наружного холода с теплом внутри. Наконец Альфред отодвигает свой стул и поднимается.

— Продолжать в таком духе ненормально. Вы же знаете, что на самом деле она заботится лишь о себе. 

— Знаю, — спокойно говорит Брюс и тоже поднимается из-за стола. — Но, на мой взгляд, это всё неважно. Я люблю её.

— Будем считать, что теперь вы предупреждены. — Альфред берёт обе чайные чашки и моет в раковине, а затем укладывает на решётку для сушки. Брюс направляется в холл: нужно поработать с весами, чтобы оставаться в подходящей Бэтмену форме. Тяжёлая тренировка — как раз то, что нужно, чтобы не дать себе уснуть.

Альфред направляется на второй этаж. Брюс уже почти доходит до расположенной у другой стены фойе двери, а потом, нахмурившись, оборачивается через плечо.

— Постой. О чём я только что говорил?

Остановившись на верхних ступеньках, Альфред глядит на него, и выражение его лица будто копирует непонимание и растерянность самого Брюса.

— Я… не знаю. — На следующем шаге его нога подворачивается.

Сорвавшись в бег, Брюс ещё не понимает, что происходит, но он слишком далеко, а Альфред почти на высоте второго этажа. Взмахнув руками, словно хватаясь за воздух, Альфред опрокидывается назад и катится вниз по ступенькам. Брюс успевает перехватить его на полпути, не давая скатиться дальше. Одной рукой он перехватывает Альфреда за плечо, хватается за перила, всем телом удерживает — падение останавливается. 

Одна из рук Альфреда искривлена под неправильным углом, на лице обморочная слабость. Брюс щупает пульс и наконец чувствует кончиками пальцев первый удар, но на виске Альфреда ушиб, а на щеке распухающий кровоподтёк.

— Альфред! Очнись!..

Он осторожно прощупывает шею и спину в поисках переломов перед тем, как там же, на ступеньках, уложить Альфреда безопаснее. А потом бежит на кухню, чтобы вызвать скорую.

***

Снегопад только усиливается, когда вечером того же дня Брюс возвращается домой из больницы. У Альфреда сломана рука, сотрясение мозга и несколько трещин в позвонках, и последнее сильнее всего беспокоит врачей. Они решили задержать его в больнице минимум на неделю, пронаблюдать в спокойной, исключающей все перемещения обстановке. Брюс остался бы с ним подольше, но прогнозируют буран и иначе ему не попасть домой.

Странно, что такой большой дом казался обжитым, когда Альфред был рядом, даже если Брюс мог вообще его не встречать. Сейчас же дом совершенно опустел, и можно кожей ощутить разницу.

Брюс закрывает за собой парадную дверь и останавливается в холле, оглядываясь по сторонам. Уже стемнело, а снег всё валит и валит. Может быть, стоит отступить к спальне, разжечь камин и не выходить, пока буран не утихнет?

На случай, если электричество отключат, он берёт из кладовой несколько свечей, готовит себе незатейливый ужин на кухне и берёт его с собой в спальню. Поднос он ставит на столик рядом с любимым креслом, а потом расставляет незажжённые свечи на тумбочке. В большой деревянный шкаф встроен плоскоэкранный домашний кинотеатр, Брюс включает его и, опустившись на колени, начинает разжигать камин.

Идут новости. Бегущая строка в нижней части экрана сообщает о буре: высота снежного покрова достигает пятнадцати-восемнадцати дюймов, рекомендуется ограничить поездки, на дорогах ожидается гололедица. Но ведущие вообще не говорят о погоде.

— …тела охранников были обнаружены в прачечной. Пациент, известный как Джокер, ответственен за серию террористических актов прошлого года, унёсших жизни целого ряда общественных деятелей Готэма, включая комиссара полиции Джиллиана Лоуба и окружного прокурора Харви Дента. Жертвами трагедии также едва не стали пассажиры двух паромов, которые были заминированы. Если вы встретите или заметите Джокера, настоятельно просим вас не приближаться к нему и не пытаться его задержать — незамедлительно вызывайте полицию. Джокер чрезвычайно опасен.

Но экране за плечом дикторши чёрно-белое видео, которое показывает Джокера. Брюс вглядывается в расплывчатое изображение. Звука нет, но он может прочитать слова по губам.

«Я человек слова…»

Только сегодня утром он видел его. Джокер улыбался, когда Брюс пригрозил ему, что тот никогда не увидит дневного света. Он уже тогда всё спланировал?

Брюс медленно поднимается на ноги, дрова начинают разгораться. Должно быть, он успел к самому концу выпуска, потому что прямо сейчас репортёр опрашивает людей на улице, что они думают о побеге Джокера, а это равносильно тому, что другой информации не будет. Убавив звук у телевизора, он опускается на стул. Еда остывает, но он вдруг совсем не голоден.

Несмотря на буран, Бэтмен должен сегодня выйти на улицы. Нужно остановить Джокера, пока тот не устроил что-нибудь невообразимое. Может быть, именно этого Брюс и ждал: немного выплеснутой агрессии ему как раз и не хватает.

Он задвигает стеклянные панели перед камином, чтобы огонь сам поглотил себя, потом выключает телевизор и идёт мимо библиотеки в сторону фойе. Они оборудовали более надёжный лифт к фундаменту, чем был раньше, нужно только пройти в одну из закрытых комнат слуг.

Торопясь спуститься на первый этаж, Брюс едва не пропускает дуновение воздуха, которое идёт снизу. Пахнет снегом. Брюс останавливается посередине лестницы.

Парадная дверь закрыта, точь-в-точь как он оставил её. Контур сигнализации замкнут, и та должна сработать, но холодный ветерок совершенно определённо шёл от открытой двери или окна. В доме есть кто-то ещё.

Не производя больше лишнего шума, Брюс продолжает спускаться по лестнице. Если он доберётся до лифта, получит доступ ко всему своему арсеналу, но даже если нет, на кухне всегда найдутся ножи.

Он медленно обводит взглядом пространство вокруг, а потом боком крадётся к двери кухни и заглядывает. Вроде ничего неправильного. И никаких сквозняков. Брюс входит внутрь, осматривается и идёт к буфету со столовым серебром.

— Слишком большой дом для одного человека, — раздаётся у него за спиной. Брюс, не останавливаясь, стремится к буфету и слышит два быстрых шага позади него. Он разворачивается, блокируя выпад Джокера, перехватывает его запястье — и они оба врезаются в стойку.

Джокер где-то нашёл костюм и грим. Глаза у него яркие и живые, близко не похожи на те, какими были утром на интервью. Он сжимает нож с зазубренными краями, но прямо сейчас Брюс удерживает его на расстоянии.

— Не думал найти тебя скучающим от одиночества.

— Что вы здесь делаете? — говорит Брюс, старательно заставляя себя не рычать как Бэтмен.

— Я не почувствовал, что ты всё сказал на нашем, ах, свидании этим утром. — Джокер бьёт коленом по бедру Брюса, дёргает рукой и, отшагнув назад, освобождает запястье из захвата.

Брюс выжидает, одна его ладонь уже на ящике с приборами. Джокер слишком близко, чтобы успеть открыть и выхватить нож. Всё отличается от привычной драки, когда он стоит перед Джокером как Брюс Уэйн. Например, на нём совсем нет брони, и он обязан учитывать каждую мелочь.

— Если вам было, что добавить, можно было позвонить, — осторожно говорит он. Джокер никак не мог узнать, что он Бэтмен, правда?

— Я подумал, что это сообщение я должен передать лично.

Джокер улыбается, а потом срывается с места и бьёт ножом.

Увернувшись, Брюс отвлекающим манёвром хватается за блендер и толкает его в Джокера, пока тот огибает стойку. В раковине лежит сковорода, ожидающая мойки. Брюс хватает её за ручку, замахивается и со всей силы бьёт по кисти Джокера — нож отлетает, однако Джокер тут же тянется в карман — за другим.

Укрепляя преимущество, Брюс снова замахивается сковородой. Он отталкивает Джокера на стол и сам тянется к ножу, рукоять которого уже показалась из кармана. Джокер бьёт лбом его в подбородок, и пальцы Брюса соскальзывают с ножа, Джокер выхватывает его и щёлкает. Нож открыт. Брюс обеими руками обхватывает лицо Джокера и целует. 

Нет никакого перехода между дракой и поцелуем. Джокер дёргается под ним, ошарашенный, но удивление его исчезает, словно кто-то щёлкнул переключателем, и Джокер отвечает на поцелуй, а забытый нож так и остаётся сверкать лезвием в его пальцах.

Поцелуй грязный и мокрый, и в любом случае это самый лучший поцелуй, что когда-либо был у Брюса. Он ощущает, как по ладоням размазывается грим, но ему всё равно. Всем телом он впечатывается в Джокера, они соответствуют и совпадают друг с другом так, как никогда не было у Брюса ни с одной женщиной: бедро к бедру, пах к паху, грудь к груди.

Понимание происходящего внезапно поражает его, и он со всей силы отталкивает Джокера. Тот пялится на него стеклянными глазами, всё ещё во власти непристойной тяги, что захлестнула их. Брюс выдергивает из его ладони нож, отбрасывает в сторону, а потом, не успевает он и глазом моргнуть, Джокер разворачивается и удирает от него.

Брюс даёт ему убежать, в то время как пытается заставить себя остаться на месте. Нет никакой — абсолютно никакой причины, чтобы преследовать его, ему всё ещё не помешало бы оружие, он и вовсе не должен чувствовать в себе почти непреодолимую тягу гнаться за Джокером, а потом закончить то, что было начато. Да что с ним не так! Он будто кукла, которую дёргают за ниточки.

Чёрт его дери!

Он бежит за Джокером.

***

Брюс знает этот дом лучше всех — за исключением, возможно, Альфреда, — что мешает ему стать по-настоящему опасным преследователем в этой гонке. Он помнит, где что должно быть, и если что-то оказывается не на месте, как с заложенным дверным проёмом или переставленной мебелью, он сразу теряется в пространстве. Джокер же, который вроде никогда здесь не был, мчится сквозь тени без единого звука. 

Он и не знал, что Джокер может быть настолько тихим, тот просто не должен быть незаметным! Он выряжен как клоун, очевидно, что жаждет внимания, подставляя свою физиономию камерам наблюдения и обстраивая преступления так, чтобы весь свет узнал о его личности. И всё же он скрытный, отлично умеющий просчитывать всё наперёд, понимает теперь Брюс. Безымянный и безликий. Творец планов, столь громадных, сколь он будет отрицать своё в них участие. Или, более того, он манипулятор, расставляющий людей, чтобы те делали всё, что ему нужно, а сами смотрели совсем в другую сторону.

Погоня приводит Брюса в прихожую, и он останавливается, прислушиваясь. Дом практически затих, хотя продолжает поскрипывать и потрескивать, приноравливаясь к холоду. Тёплый воздух касается руки, а стена гулко вздыхает за спиной, раздражённая ударом, а потом раздаётся звук скользящего шага, едва уловимый, но Брюс слышит. И разворачивается.

В дверном проёме, ведущем к бальной зале, стоит Джокер, но это больше не Джокер. Это кто-то другой, смотрящий через его глаза. Брюс вздрагивает, а потом нечто снова просыпается в нём, нечто, которое он уже ощущал, — а его сознание отодвинуто в сторону. Неведомая сила скользит в его тело как ладонь, расправляющая перчатку.

— Ты снова со мной, — с облегчением выдыхает он.

— Я не могу быть не с тобой, — отвечает Джокер. В его интонациях есть что-то, что лишний раз подтверждает Брюсу: перед ним не Джокер.

Брюс идёт к двери, где стоит Джокер, и протягивает к нему руки. Он обнимает Джокера за плечи и целует, целует как тогда, на кухне, когда они прижимались друг к другу всем телом. Джокер осязаемый и настоящий, грудная клетка поднимается и опускается на вдохах, его руки, сильные руки, обнимают Брюса в ответ, вплотную притягивая к себе.

Брюс уже возбуждён, как бы невероятно это ни было. Джокер трётся ладонью о его промежность, ловкие пальцы пробегаются по эрегированному члену, и Брюс стонет, подаваясь навстречу. Джокер нащупывает пуговицу и тянет, расстёгивает, а потом и молнию — его пальцы внутри штанов, обхватывают член; Брюс вжимается лбом в плечо Джокера и вдалбливается в его ладонь.

Его собственные ладони ласкают тело Джокера, спускаются ниже, по груди, теребят пояс. Он не пытается быть нежным, с силой дёргает — пуговицы стучат по полу, — проталкивается пальцами под бельё. Джокер уже твёрдый, член вполне подходит пальцам Брюса, он трёт большим пальцем по расщелине головки, и Джокер вздрагивает, прикусывает зубами нижнюю губу.

Всё тело Брюса гудит от желания погрузиться в Джокера, он давит его поцелуями, не беспокоясь о краске, что размазывается по губам, толкает Джокера к стене с такой силой, что тот бьётся головой о косяк. Рывком он сдёргивает брюки Джокера до колен.

Влажный язык проскальзывает по губам Брюса, а потом Джокер на коленях, обнимает Брюса за бёдра. Горячее дыхание по члену, и его берут целиком, горячие губы обхватывают его. Язык трётся по нижней стороне, и Брюс вынужден закусить губу, чтобы не кончить слишком рано. Где-то внутри него, внутри его разума, крошечная часть его личности бьётся в смятении, но он слишком далеко зашёл, чтобы та имела значение. 

Ладонью он обхватывает Джокера за затылок и тянет за волосы, отодвигая от себя, тот растерянно поднимает на него глаза, и Брюс сползает вдоль стены, опускается на пол рядом, целует. Глаза Джокера темны, их невозможно прочитать, но Брюс чувствует, что узнаёт нечто внутри них.

Он до конца стягивает брюки с Джокера, и тот помогает ему, спинывая их с ног; он перешагивает коленом через бёдра Брюса, замирает над ним, а голос в голове Брюса всё твердит: «Твою мать! Твою мать!» — раз за разом, потому что он не может заставить себя поверить, что это происходит на самом деле. А вдруг это сон? Вдруг он заснул в библиотеке, и это лишь новый сон, такой же, как и предыдущие. Член Джокера трётся о его член, и все мысли улетучиваются.

Растягивая себя одной рукой, Джокер приподнимает бёдра; Брюс тянется пальцами между их телами, между ног Джокера, нащупывая вслепую. Анальный секс с женщинами у него был, но нечасто и достаточно давно. Он находит сморщенный мускул и мягко нажимает, давая мышцам немного времени, чтобы позволить ему двинуться глубже. 

Пальцы Джокера присоединяются к нему, более нетерпеливые, чем пальцы Брюса. Вмиг он погружается до сустава, Брюс понимает намёк и сплетает их пальцы и помогает растягивать. Джокер округляет губы и издаёт шумный выдох, который Брюс не может перевести, но звучит он очень неплохо.

В тёмной зале ни звука, кроме их хриплого дыхания. Единственный свет — от люстры из холла, которая заливает их через дверной проём обжигающим золотом. Едва-едва, если Брюс прислушается, воет ветер за стенами, начинается настоящая зимняя буря, с настоящим снегопадом.

Но всё это где-то далеко, особенно по сравнению с откровенным, происходящим прямо сейчас весом Джокера на его бёдрах, жаром тела Джокера возле него, почти сокрушающим наслаждением, когда Джокер выскальзывает пальцами из себя и обхватывает член Брюса, дразнит длинным, сильным взмахом. Брюс слышит свой стон и тянет Джокера на себя, двигает бёдрами, тот обнимает его ногой, нажимает лодыжкой на поясницу и опускается, подводя Брюса к правильной позиции. Член Брюса на мгновение тяжёло трётся о Джокера, а потом он уже внутри. 

Движение медленное, в помощь Брюсу только слюна Джокера на члене, которой едва ли достаточно. Джокер тугой, сжимается мускулами и расслабляется, опускаясь на член Брюса. Тот самый голосок в голове возмущённо напоминает Брюсу, что секс без презерватива, а кто знает, чем может болеть Джокер; но другой голос, тот самый чужой, который, видимо, и управляет его действиями, твердит, что любая преграда между ним и Джокером была бы невыносима. 

Оба тихо стонут, когда Джокер опускается до колен Брюса, дрожа бёдрами, тяжело давя на ноги Брюса, с каждым дюймом Брюса внутри себя. Оба задыхаются, глядя в глаза друг другу. Джокер стряхивает влажные от пота волосы со своего лица и наклоняется вперёд, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу.

Невероятно правильно сомкнуться вот так: так тесно прижимаясь к Джокеру, погрузившись так глубоко внутрь него — словно они одно существо. Брюс обнимает Джокера за шею и порывисто целует его, соединяя их губы. Тот жарко и загнанно дышит, трётся языком о язык Брюса, пальцы его напрягаются, упираясь в его грудь, а потом он поднимается, всего на пару дюймов — и падает обратно. Брюс стонет, подбрасывая бёдрами, встречая его, чувствуя, как его целуют в уголок губ и щёку щекочут шрамы на чужой. Джокер утыкается лбом в ложбинку между плечом Брюса и шеей и приподнимается снова.

Их движения медленны, напряжение между их телами всё увеличивается, нарастает, как давление газа в замкнутом пространстве, подогреваемое движениями Джокера вверх и вниз, вверх и вниз. Ощущения настолько подавляют, что Брюс задерживает дыхание, боясь упустить хотя бы мгновение. Задыхающийся выдох Джокера над ухом, невероятная эротичность его — Брюс никогда бы не подумал, что Джокер так умеет. Он подхватывает его под бёдрами, притягивая ближе, и бёдра Джокера сбиваются с ритма, он опускается чуть быстрее, чуть более грубо. Закусив губу, Брюс толкается в него, но не то, не тот угол, не так, как ему нужно.

Крепко держа Джокера, Брюс сдвигается, перемещает их вес и укладывает Джокера спиной на пол. Обеими ладонями подхватив ягодицы Джокера, он сдвигает его с себя, а потом круговым движением втирается в него, входя до упора; тот изгибается дугой и, распахнув рот, сцепляет лодыжки на пояснице Брюса.

Упираясь ладонями и коленями в паркет, вдалбливаясь в Джокера, сбиваясь с дыхания на каждом толчке, Брюс ощущает, как напрягается на каждом такте тело Джокера. Пальцами тот впивается в его грудь и бормочет, беспрестанно бормочет что-то очень похожее на «Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…»

И Брюс отвечает на мольбу, втрахивая его в пол. Джокер начинает сжиматься вокруг него, сбиваясь с ритма, теряя в стонах внятные слова; всплеск влажного тепла по животу Брюса — это кончает Джокер, но Брюс не останавливается, вновь и вновь погружаясь в его тело, беспомощно дрожащее под ним. Когда и он подходит к краю, он выдыхает: «Я люблю тебя», — в шею Джокеру, сбивчиво и неловко толкнувшись в последний раз. Тот до боли прижимает его к себе, хватает воздух над ухом, когда Брюс всплесками кончает в него.

Потом они лежат, задыхаясь, в тихом полумраке. Вяло, поддерживая остаточный темп, Брюс ощущает, как продолжает двигаться в Джокере, вглубь и наружу, вглубь и наружу. На ресницах влага, а сам он совершенно вымотан, всё тело его наполнено блаженной, сонной усталостью. Он смыкает веки.

Джокер вдруг напрягается под ним, глаза Брюса распахиваются от всплеска здравомыслия, вернувшего его назад. Пиная его, Джокер пытается выкарабкаться из-под его бёдер и ног, Брюс морщится, выскальзывая и отодвигаясь. Глаза у Джокера круглые, впервые, сколько ни видел его лицо Брюс, он выглядит испуганным и по-змеиному отползает прочь, оглядываясь в поисках штанов. Брюс тоже смотрит по сторонам, испытывая глупое джентльменское стремление выручить другого мужчину. 

А потом гаснет свет.

Электричество пропало во всём доме, догадывается Брюс. Вдали натужный гул остановившихся систем отопления. Они в чёрной как сажа темноте, Брюс слышит лязг металла и понимает, что Джокер всё ещё вооружён. Он отшатывается, поддёргивая собственные брюки, торопливо вскакивает на ноги и отступает к двери.

Нащупав раму, он идёт через зал, касаясь пальцами стены. За собой он слышит Джокера, его шаги. Брюс заставляет себя двигаться так тихо, как может, даже если это приводит к тому, что идёт он медленнее, чем хотел бы.

Он не чувствует своего тела. Какого хрена сейчас было? Он только что оттрахал Джокера? Он изнасиловал Джокера? Джокер изнасиловал его? Это какой-то… какой-то яд или наркотик в воздухе? Что могло заставить его сделать то, что он сделал?

Всегда готовый принять полную ответственность за свои действия, он впервые в жизни не может понять, что только что произошло. Он был полностью и чрезвычайно глубоко пронизан неким чуждым желанием, импульсом; и Джокер, видимо, тоже. Они оба стали жертвой некой внешней силы? Абсолютно невозможно!

Он достигает окна в конце коридора и, всмотревшись, может разглядеть лишь воющий вихрь за окном. Похоже, снега намело уже дюйма на четыре или пять, и падает он по-прежнему густо.

Шаги дробно бьют по полу за его спиной, и он соображает, что должен быть заметен на фоне слабого света из окна. Он срывается в бег, сворачивает в конце зала влево и прорывается сквозь комнату для занятий музыкой. Мимо фортепьяно и диванчиков, ныряет в следующий дверной проём — в столовую. Бедром он бьётся об угол серванта, разражается пылкой тирадой и, потирая пульсирующую ногу, торопится обойти большой стол, чтобы добраться до кухни.

Гром грохочет где-то вдалеке и подхватывается ветром. Зал перед помещениями для прислуги — в самом конце комнаты. Брюс мчится изо всех сил, касаясь ладонью стойки, чтобы не сбиться с пути. Когда вспыхивает молния, освещая женщину, стоящую прямо перед ним, у него нет времени, чтобы остановиться. Он сталкивается с ней, и тут же звук грома обрушивается на них с такой силой, что стены дрожат. Темнота схлопывается вокруг них, и он чувствует, как зубы задевают мочку его уха.

— Ты не можешь бросить меня, — шепчет она, а потом исчезает, словно никогда не стояла тут. Брюс отскакивает, на автопилоте разворачиваясь назад. Смоляная тьма перед ним распахивает свой кошмарный, ужасающе чёрный зев.

Первобытная животная паника пропитывает его тело. Он бежит обратно, к той двери, что ведёт в фойе. Он пересекает его, добегает к входной двери, открывает замок, дёргает за ручку, распахивает. Сигнализация даже не щебечет, абсолютно мёртвая.

Завывает ветер, ворвавшийся в холл, и снег острыми иголками режет лицо. Что-то подходит снаружи, ветер развевает её волосы, её лицо черно от крови, и он захлопывает дверь, закрывает её снова, пальцы совсем неживые, он весь скован леденящим ужасом и только и может, что неловко защёлкнуть замок.

— Ты не можешь бросить меня, — говорит Джокер у него за спиной. Брюс разворачивается всем телом и прижимается к двери.

Джокер стоит всего лишь футах в пяти, глядя на Брюса сквозь занавес спутанных волос, он сжимает в пальцах нож, но так, словно схватил в последний момент и уже забыл, что он там. Брюс может сказать, что Джокера опять нет, а нечто опять заняло его тело. Из глаз Джокера на него смотрит женщина.

— Я никогда не оставлю тебя, — отвечает Брюс и чувствует, в колотящемся от страха сердце поднимается волна тошнотворной любви.

— Тогда почему ты убегал? — Горькая улыбка растягивает губы Джокера.

Брюс делает вдох. Что-то царапается в дверь за его спиной, слишком слабо, на грани слышимости, будто чьи-то ногти скребут по краске. Сердце бьётся у самого горла, но он не может пошевелиться.

— Ты напугала меня.

Что-то, похожее на беспокойство, проскальзывает по лицу Джокера:

— Напугала?

А кто-то ещё продолжает говорить губами Брюса:

— Я знаю, что моя соседка не убивала себя.

— Нет? — Что-то мерцает в глазах Джокера.

— Из-за того, что она флиртовала со мной? Поэтому ты это сделала? — осторожно спрашивает Брюс. Джокер выглядит засомневавшимся.

— Она хотела украсть тебя у меня!

— Поэтому ты столкнула мою мать с лестницы? Потому что она предупреждала меня о тебе?

Джокер ничего не говорит, и Брюс делает медленно шаг вперёд.

— Мне неважно, кто что говорит. Я никогда не оставлю тебя, — говорит он тихо, следя за Джокером и готовясь отразить любой опасный жест. 

Джокер ничего не делает, позволяя ему подойти.

— Я не могу перестать думать о тебе, — признаётся Брюс. — Мне кажется, я одержим тобой; мне нет жизни без тебя. Но мне страшно, когда ты причиняешь другим людям боль, потому что это может украсть тебя у меня.

Джокер медленно вдыхает, его глаза широко открываются в осторожной надежде. Брюс придвигается вплотную и ласкает его щёку, нежно целуя, Джокер приоткрывает губы, и поцелуй становится почти отчаянным. Брюс ощущает нестерпимое желание снова подмять Джокера под себя.

Он не имеет права сделать это. Должен остановиться прежде, чем всё повторится. Собрав в кулак, сдавив все желания, он заставляет себя отодвинуться, его тело точно пьяное, ноги спотыкаются, когда он отходит. Почти больно отдаляться от Джокера, но он отступает до двери. Что-то стучится в неё, и звук сразу разрушает чары. Брюс разворачивается и направляется к двери по другую сторону фойе, тяжело, медленно, словно движется сквозь зыбучие пески. Джокер делает неудачную попытку приблизиться к нему, но замирает; выглядит так, словно и он борется с принуждением. 

Когда Брюс оказывается на расстоянии в несколько футов, становится легче. И тогда он бежит.


	4. Chapter 4

В этом доме что-то всерьёз не так, и Брюс не знает, что и думать. Сказать, что здесь, видимо, появились привидения, было бы форменным безумием, но другого объяснения у него нет. Он сомневается, что любая наркота в мире смогла бы заставить его и Джокера разыгрывать сцены из какой-то неизвестной им истории. Это общая галлюцинация? Групповое помешательство?

Что бы это ни было, очевидно, что происходящее становится опасным. Даже в лучшие свои дни Джокер представляет собой угрозу; ясно, что он пришёл к Брюсу, чтобы убить его. Однако в этом разделённом на двоих бреде, который они проживают, у Джокера роль психопатической подружки. А если тут и правда призраки двух возлюбленных — Брюс тщетно пробует опровергнуть эту идею, — то он почти уверен, что знает концовку. 

Но откуда здесь взяться духам? Даже если допустить их существование, дом совершенно новый. Что их разбудило? Единственное, что в доме сложно назвать новым, — разнообразная мебель, которая пришла с аукционов. И, конечно, вряд ли он сможет обойти всё поместье и произвести акты экзорцизма над каждым стулом или шкафом.

Нужно покинуть дом. 

Буря станет серьёзным препятствием. Он должен забрать пальто из своей комнаты, потом попытаться добраться до гаража. «Акробат» был уничтожен во время последней схватки с Джокером, но у него есть и другие машины, которые смогут пробиться сквозь сугробы. Можно, конечно, выйти и без пальто, но это самоубийство, если машина заглохнет или увязнет в снегу, а погода настолько кошмарна, что он обязан предусмотреть и такой вариант.

Ещё один вариант, это спуститься в пещеру и надеть костюм. Но стоит ему вспомнить о женщине на кухне, тело парализует страх. Так или иначе, нет ни единого способа гарантировать, что он не кинется сдирать броню с себя, если снова окажется во власти той силы. К тому же это покажет Джокеру, кто он. А сражаться с Джокером в такой атмосфере — хуже идеи быть не может. Идеальный план: свалить отсюда к чертям.

Брюс крадётся вдоль стены прихожей, он возле того крыла дома, где расположены тренажёрный зал и бассейн. Его спальня — в противоположном. Прислушиваясь изо всех сил, он продвигается дальше. Впереди лестница, по которой он может подняться на второй этаж.

Он достигает угла, где стена заканчивается и начинается первая ступенька лестницы. И останавливается, снова прислушиваясь. Брюс понятия не имеет, где Джокер; возможно, он охотится на него; возможно, сбежал в другую часть дома; возможно, даже покинул дом. Стоит ему подумать, что Джокер ушёл, Брюс на мгновение чувствует всплеск опасения, выживет ли тот в буране, а следом этой мысли на пятки наступает другая, вместе с дрожью тревоги. Первой была не его мысль, он бы не беспокоился за Джокера. Это призрак, или без разницы что другое, что до сих пор не покинуло его тело, затаилось в глубине.

Поднимаясь, он стараясь ступать как можно ближе к стене, чтобы дерево не скрипело. Тьма вокруг до сих пор чернее сажи, лишь далёкие отблески молний прорезают её, и ему остаётся и дальше продвигаться на ощупь. Похоже, в холле наверху никого.

Зал кажется бесконечным. Погружённый во мрак, дом ощущается ещё более громадным, чем обычно. Брюс не должен был потратить так много времени, чтобы дойти до фойе. Или должен? Он никогда не пробовал ходить по дому в полной темноте и тем более чуть ли не дюймовыми шажками, прислушиваясь к каждому шороху.

Где-то впереди, ближе, чем он ожидал, хлопает открытая дверь. По звуку похоже на парадную дверь на первом этаже. Брюс замирает, и ледяной ветер гладит его по щеке.

«Наверное, я плохо закрыл её, — уверяет он себя. — Женщина снаружи была иллюзией. Никто не вошёл в дом. Это, наверное, Джокер. Может быть, он открыл дверь и убежал навстречу метели».

Брюс выдыхает и продолжает идти.

Достигнув дверного проёма, откуда видно фойе, он осторожно заглядывает за угол. Внизу, у подножия лестницы, он видит светлый прямоугольник: парадная дверь распахнута настежь, и снег уже наметает на порог. В снегу отпечатки шагов. Брюс расслабляется и облегчённо проводит ладонью по лбу. Джокер ушёл, теперь можно спокойно дойти до спальни, взять пальто и вызвать полицию без промедления — и без угрозы совершить ещё одно сексуальное насилие.

Он быстро пересекает верхнюю площадку лестницы, торопясь к противоположному дверному проёму, коридор за которым ведёт в сторону его комнат. Брюс торопится, шагает так быстро, как может. Оказавшись напротив парадного входа, он смотрит вниз, проверяя, не видно ли в окрестностях Джокера, и кровь застывает у него в жилах.

Отпечатки ног ведут внутрь.

Достигнув двери, Брюс бежит сломя голову прочь от фойе, он держит одну ладонь перед собой, чтобы ни с чем не столкнуться. Если он снова наткнётся на эту женщину, то сумеет оттолкнуть её и побежать дальше.

В спальню он врывается и тут же захлопывает дверь за собой. Через всю комнату к тумбочке, там свечи, которые он поставил, Брюс зажигает их и торопится к шкафу, чтобы взять пальто.

— Ты злишься на меня? — тихо спрашивает из тёмного угла Джокер. Едва сдержав дрожь, Брюс разворачивается.

На мгновение ему кажется, что он видит женщину, но нет, это всего лишь Джокер, возле двери, где он, видимо, и ждал его. Волосы свисают, заслоняя глаза, а грим выглядит размазанным. В пальцах у него снова нож, и он, опустив глаза, трёт большим пальцем о кончик лезвия. 

— Нет, конечно же, нет, — выдыхает Брюс с чувством вины и сожаления. — Я с ума по тебе схожу.

— Я не думала никому навредить. Лишь хотела быть с тобой.

Джокер поднимает взгляд, переводит его с ножа на Брюса, и Брюс изо всех сил пытается остаться на месте, не подходить к Джокеру. Но тело опять не подвластно ему. Самое большее, что ему удаётся, замедлить движение, и со стороны, должно быть, он выглядит очень странно, словно у них фильм и включилась замедленная съёмка. Однако Джокер будто не замечает, снова играя с ножом, что начинает нервировать.

— Разве я могу оставить тебя одну?

Он касается груди Джокера, проводит по ней ладонью, мягко обнимает за плечи. Когда он наклоняется, чтобы нежно коснуться поцелуем чужих губ, старается не замечать нож, прижатый к животу. Джокер отвечает на поцелуй, прикрывает глаза, и Брюс бедром чувствует, как он возбуждён. Его собственный член тоже просыпается, и хотя он не может не проклинать такую реакцию, всё происходящее невероятно напоминает те сны, которых он так жаждал. Вот только легче не становится.

Джокер складывает нож и убирает в карман, что немного успокаивает Брюса. Если он выгадает правильный момент, то сможет вложить всю энергию в удар; какая бы сила ни владела его сознанием, он уверен, что успеет перехватить нож первым.

Поцелуй затяжной и неторопливый. До этого была безумная страсть, теперь же Брюсу нравится всё делать медленно. Чувства совсем запутались: панический страх и терпеливая настойчивость, подкарауливание момента, чтобы двинуться дальше; потаённое нетерпение снова заявить свои права на Джокера; проскальзывающая боль и чувство вины. Последнее он никак не может понять, но, наверное, его призрак знает, что отношения с кем-то настолько нестабильным обречены.

— Я никого не смогу полюбить так сильно, как тебя, — шепчет он в губы Джокеру. 

Целует щёку, прихватывает губами мочку уха, а потом берётся за отвороты пиджака и тянет с плеч. Медленно он обходит вокруг Джокера, продолжая раздевать его, и целует в тыльную часть шеи. Джокер вздрагивает. Пиджак сдвинут до локтей, а Брюс прижимается к спине Джокера, используя перекрутившуюся ткань как способ удержать его руки.

— Ты доверяешь мне? — спрашивает он. 

Джокер рвано выдыхает, словно хотел что-то сказать, но всё, что получилось: «Да…»

Брюс снова целует его в шею, а затем стягивает пиджак до конца и откидывает в угол. Так и оставшийся в кармане нож лязгает по полу, и у Брюса сразу становится легко на душе. Похоже, призрак тоже беспокоился о ноже, однако теперь они вне опасности.

Джокер пробует развернуться, но Брюс удерживает его за плечи, он прикасается губами к месту, где нижняя челюсть переходит в ухо, и одной рукой осторожно дотрагивается до пояса брюк Джокера. Пуговица уже оторвана, и расстегнуть их легко; Джокер полностью возбуждён. Брюс обхватывает его и потирает большим пальцем головку, в то время как другой ладонью скользит в карман, где есть ещё один нож. Ловко вытащив, он отбрасывает его в сторону.

Пальцами он двигает по члену Джокера вверх и вниз, медленно и уверенно, расстёгивает молнию на своих брюках. Джокер запрокидывает голову и укладывает её на плечо Брюса. Он видит, как движется кадык, когда Джокер сглатывает. Скинув брюки на пол, он трётся о ложбинку меж ягодиц, и дрожь нетерпения пробирает его. Вряд ли больше получаса прошло с бальной залы, но по ощущениям будто годы пролегли между тем сближением и этим.

Джокер подаётся ему навстречу, тянется ладонью и хватает Брюса за бедро, притягивая к себе, зажимая член Брюса меж их телами. В ответ Брюс чуть надавливает на живот Джокера и подталкивает их обоих к кровати, Джокер успевает упереться руками, не даёт уложить себя и толкается навстречу нему, ещё ближе. Неловко Брюс направляет себя, удерживая Джокера за бедро. В этот раз не нужно подготавливать его, чтобы вдвинуться; он смотрит, как расходятся губы Джокера в беззвучном стоне, и сам с трудом пережидает этот миг, приспосабливаясь к непривычно тугому ощущению.

— Всё хорошо? — выдыхает он, Джокер отрывисто кивает. Осторожно Брюс выходит из него, почти до конца, а потом толкается вперёд снова.

В этот раз, когда Джокер развёрнут к нему спиной, всё ощущается иначе. Волей-неволей происходящее становится непристойным, потому что Брюс видит, как его член погружается в Джокера. Тот всё ещё упирается ладонью в постель, а в её край — голенями, другой ладонью цепляется за тело Брюса. Брюс старается не застонать в голос, когда целиком оказывается внутри.

На секунду-другую он замирает, поражённый интенсивностью ощущений и непередаваемым видом поясницы Джокера, сжимающейся и напрягающейся на каждом толчке. Тот задыхается, растерянно хватая открытым ртом воздух, член его тяжело выпирает вперёд в предвкушении. Брюс познал немало женщин, и его всегда впечатляло, если кто-то так открывался для него и отзывался на каждое его действие. Он начинает убыстрять темп, толкаясь бёдрами вперёд, и кровать скрипит, изголовье бьётся в стену.

Джокер опирается о постель коленями, уводя свои бёдра чуть дальше, Брюс не даёт ему, перехватывает обеими руками. Он знает, что от его пальцев могут остаться синяки, но это кажется неважным. Ему нужно. Ни один из снов, которые были в эти дни у него, не может и близко сравниться с испытываемыми ощущениями. Как же он хочет, чтобы они длились вечно! 

Он выскальзывает, и Джокер испуганно вздрагивает. Брюс хватает его за руку и тянет к себе.

— Повернись, — шепчет он, — повернись. Мне нужно смотреть на тебя, видеть тебя, твоё лицо.

Джокер перекатывается, падает на спину и придерживает себя за колени, бёдра его раздвинуты, он полностью открыт. Упёршись коленом в постель, Брюс входит в Джокера одним плавным толчком, и оба стонут от неожиданности. Брюс сдвигается выше и прижимает губы к его губам, и только потом продолжает медленно выскальзывать, а потом как можно глубже проникать обратно. Твёрдый член на каждом движении прижимается к животу Брюса.

Они движутся в унисон, Брюс хватается ладонью за бедро Джокера выше колена, давит, раскрывает, почти прижимая коленом к груди. Другой ногой тот охватывает Брюсу спину и, приподнимаясь навстречу, заставляет его сильнее ударять вперёд бёдрами. В комнате холодно, но несмотря на это их тела липки от пота, кожа влажно скользит по коже. Упираясь лбом в лоб Джокера, Брюс не прерывает контакт взглядов, смотрит в глаза, пока Джокер не закрывает их.

— Не надо, — целует Брюс его снова. — Я хочу видеть тебя, хочу смотреть, как ты кончаешь.

Обхватывая член Джокера, он поглаживает его, Джокер дёргается ему навстречу, но веки его всё ещё зажмурены.

— Открой глаза, — просит Брюс и прекращает ласку. Джокер неохотно смотрит на него, и Брюс вознаграждает его за послушание, двигая пальцами сильнее, перехватив по-другому. И сразу же толкается, слыша с наслаждением, как сдавленно и нетерпеливо выдыхает Джокер. Это самый эротичный звук, который когда-либо слышал Брюс, и он едва не теряет голову, вбиваясь вдвое быстрее.

Джокер не против, он поторапливает, хватается поверх пальцев Брюса. Брюс чуть сильнее сжимает член и трёт ладонью к основанию, бёдра резко толкаются вперёд, почти отчаянно, а потом Брюс смотрит уже второй раз, как кончает Джокер, пачкая его пальцы, сжимаясь вокруг его члена. Толчки Брюса становятся почти безжалостными, всё тело Джокера дрожит, подчиняясь его рукам. Глаза снова закрыты, но Брюсу уже совсем не до того.

Не больше десяти секунд проходит, как начинает кончать и он, дыхание его сбивается, все мысли покидают голову. Ничего не существует, кроме него и Джокера — впервые за долгое время он чувствует себя полноценным.

Он тяжело обмякает на Джокере и вслепую тыкается губами в его шею. В этот раз рассудок, похоже, не возвращается ни к кому из них, и Джокер не против лежать и дальше. Брюс переводит дыхание и убирает волосы Джокера с его лица; нежно целуя его в уголок губ, он тянется рукой выше по постели, под подушку, что в изголовье кровати. Его пальцы касаются пистолета.

Никакого пистолета под подушкой, конечно, нет, Брюс знает это, он сам ни за что не стал бы использовать такое оружие. Но рукоять реальна и тверда в его ладони. Чувство вины и скорбная печаль возвращаются, и Брюс снова целует Джокера, когда вытаскивает пистолет из-под подушки. Он прижимает дуло к виску Джокера.

Всё это время он был уверен, что именно Джокер будет угрозой, что именно призрак Джокера убил парочку. Он был уверен, а о себе совсем не подумал. Глупо-то как.

Глаза Джокера распахиваются, а второе, что успевает заметить Брюс, мощный удар в грудь, такой быстроты он не мог и ожидать. Дуло отбито в сторону, и пуля вгрызается в матрас. Джокер брыкается под Брюсом, отпихивая его. Скатившись с постели, стоит почувствовать опору под ногами, Брюс цепляет Джокера за запястье, дёргает на себя. Увернувшись от колена, метящегося ему в лицо, переворачивает Джокера лицом в матрас и вжимает пистолет в затылок.

— Это наш единственный шанс, — умоляет он. — Ты же понимаешь!.. А я сразу за тобой.

Джокер с силой пинает его под колено и, воспользовавшись тем, что Брюс восстанавливает равновесие, выворачивается из-под него. Он сваливается с кровати, пригибается и подхватывает штаны. Брюс поддёргивает свои, чтобы ничто не мешало в драке. Когда Джокер одним броском ныряет в сторону угла, где всё ещё лежит его пиджак с ножами, Брюс запоздало пытается успеть первым обежать вокруг кровати и едва успевает перепрыгнуть через подножку. Но ему не удаётся увернуться от ткани, комом полетевшей ему в лицо, и когда он отбивает её, Джокер уже подскакивает к нему с ножом. 

Брюс отшатывается. Он не хочет убивать Джокера просто из самообороны, он хочет, чтобы всё было более значимым. Нет, постойте, он же вообще не хочет убивать его! Он обязан сосредоточиться на этой мысли.

Джокер бьёт, и Брюсу удаётся отклонить удар, лезвие скользит мимо бока, пропарывая рубашку. Перехватив запястье Джокера, со всей силы он бьёт им плашмя по изголовью, надеясь заставить разжать пальцы и выпустить нож. Спинка хрустит, глубокой трещиной раскалывается вдоль, и в разверзшейся перед его взглядом старой древесине Брюс видит два крошечных, почти заделанных пулевых отверстия, которым, должно быть, не одно десятилетие.

— Стоять, я сказал! — рычит Брюс, вжимая дуло в щёку Джокера. Глаза у того округляются, и Брюс запоздало понимает, что использовал голос Бэтмена.

Воспользовавшись заминкой, Джокер сильно пинает его в бедро, но задевает и опрокидывает тумбочку, та заваливается, и свечи падают на постель.

Брюс отшатывается от вспыхнувших простыней. Джокер — следом, натыкается на него, и они вдвоём ударяются о дверь шкафа. Нож впивается в предплечье Брюса, прежде чем он успевает отбить удар; горячие губы впечатываются в губы, и он целует Джокера в ответ.

Момент для драки, похоже, упущен. Джокер продолжает его целовать, а кровать полыхает. Пламя заливает комнату невообразимым жаром, лижет потолок, а Брюсу отчего-то всё равно.

Когда пистолет, замерцав, исчезает из его ладони, он догадывается, что призраки ушли. Губы Джокера мягкие и тёплые, его язык настойчиво трётся о зубы. На долю секунды он ощущает кожей всё долговязое тело Джокера, что жмётся к нему, в потом хрустит, разламываясь, один из столбиков кровати, и Джокер отодвигается. 

Брюс смотрит на него, вмиг не зная, что нужно делать дальше.

— Может, в следующий раз, Бэтс, — говорит Джокер, как будто бы через силу. Он делает шаг назад и отступает к двери. Брюс позволяет ему уйти.

***

Пожарным удаётся спасти дом, хотя спальня и обе примыкающие к ней комнаты выгорели подчистую. Брюс сидит в машине скорой помощи, пока медики накладывают бандаж ему на рёбра и перевязывают руку.

Полиция прочесала местность вокруг, но следов Джокера не обнаружилось. В снегу у дороги следы шин, где был припаркован автомобиль. Вероятнее всего, Джокер приехал на нём. Мистеру Уэйну предлагают оставить пару сотрудников полиции для охраны, но он отказывается. Вряд ли Джокер вернётся.

Буран понемногу стихает, оставляя дом погребённым под сугробами. Брюс соглашается на то, чтобы его доставили в отель, где тепло и найдётся кровать, чтобы уснуть.

Всё тело болит и устало, но ум его впервые за последнюю неделю не погружён в туман; давно он не ощущал себя настолько хорошо. А, возможно, после хорошего, глубокого сна ему хватит сил, чтобы посмотреть в лицо и дню завтрашнему.

Он лишь надеется, что спать будет без сновидений.

**Конец**


End file.
